Sweet Love
by MsBitaboo
Summary: Sequel to Sweet Sacrifice. Leona's finally happy living in Volterra with Aro but then her parents come back and ruin everything for her. She's finally found somewhere where she belongs, but her family is trying to tear her away from the one place that accepts her. She refuses to go back to her old life. But what happens when the choice is taken from her by force? She fights...hard.
1. Out of Sight

**Out of Sight**

Isabella sighed in relief as she watched the black cloaks blur along the field until they were out of sight. She had been so worried for both of her daughter's safety.

She was so sure they were going to have to fight them to keep Ren and Leona safe, but now they had forever together.

To be a family without the Volturi looming over them anymore.

"I'm glad your okay Nessie," Isabella whispered to one of her daughters. She gave a quick kiss to Edward as he held their daughter in his arms.

She squeezed Renesmee tightly to her chest, just so thankful that both her and Leona were okay.

She looked up when she thought about Leona, wanting to give her a hug as well.

Leona must've been so scared when the Volturi came here.

Her poor baby must've been terrified for her life.

She looked around not seeing Leona playing on her spot in the ground playing with the snow...or anywhere even.

Bella searched around and a painful twisting of her stomach warned her something wasn't right. Then she became frantic when she realized she couldn't find Leona anywhere.

"Leona!" Bella called searching around for her missing daughter.

"Leona!" Bella flat out screamed. Panic grasped her chest and refused to let go. The witnesses started to notice something was off as well.

"Edward!" Bella sobbed. All eyes were on her. "Leona's gone!" she wailed.

The search began. Most of the witnesses volunteered to stay and look for her.

Pretty soon they had fanned out the entire clearing, seeing no sign of Leona.

But Eleazar managed to catch her scent outside the clearing and called the other to him.

Carlisle, Edward and Bella immediately showed up to help Eleazar to help track her.

They instantly began to track her through the forest, and pretty they soon realized with horror that she was following the Volturi guard.

They paused when her scent stopped abruptly.

They sniffed the air sensing someone else was here with her.

It was Aro's scent.

Aro had picked up Leona and had taken her away.

"No!" Bella cried hysterical as she darted forward, following the scent of Aro and Leona.

She was desperate to reach them in time. She was not going to let this son of a bitch take her daughter away from her.

They came across a clearing where Leona's scent just stopped.

It was empty.

There were multiple footsteps on the ground. This is where the guard had been. There was also tracks of an airplane.

They were too late, and now Leona was gone.

"They took her!" Bella wailed, falling to her knees in pure grief. She shot up and grabbed Edward by his jacket with both hands. "We have to go to Volterra. We have to save her!" she shook Edward slightly as her hysteria took over her.

The only thing running through her mind.

She's gone.

Aro took her.

My baby's gone.

My precious little Leona.

"Bella, love calm down." Edward soothed as best as he could while he also seethed on the inside, holding his wife to his chest. "We'll find her and we'll bring her home." he promised.

He and Carlisle shared a look. They needed to start packing for their trip.

Carlisle nodded and brought out his cellphone, calling the airport.

Edward began tugging his wife back to the house. They needed to come up with a solid plan before barging into Volterra to take their daughter back, no matter how much he wanted to.

_**~1~**_

"Carlisle what happened?" Esme asked as soon as they reached the house, "Is Leona all right?"

"No, I'm afraid she isn't. Aro kidnapped Leona and took her to Volterra. They're on their way there right now. We were too late to stop it."

Esme gasped covering her mouth with her hands before rushing forward and giving Bella a bone crushing hug, trying to give Bella her comfort at this difficult time.

"It's going to be okay Bella," she soother her daughter, "We'll get Leona back." she wrapped her arms around Bella's waist and led her inside to Renesmee.

Ren looked up when her mom entered the house.

"Mom, where's Leona?" she asked innocently with a concerned frown on her face as she sat on Jacob's lap. Bella's heart broke as she realized she was going to have to tell her her twin sister was kidnapped.

She crouched down to Ren's level. "Leona has been taken by some bad people, but your dad and me are going to go bring her back home."

"Can I come with you? I want to help find Leona." Ren said determinedly. Unfortunately she had inherited her mother's stubbornness and once she was set on something it took an act of god to convince her otherwise.

"No Ness, you can't come with us. It's too dangerous." Ren opened her mouth to say something, "No. And that is my final decision." Bella said firmly.

She had already lost one of her babies.

She was not going to loose Renesmee as well.

"Our flight leaves in five days-"

"Five days?!" Bella cried, interrupting Carlisle, "We can't wait that long Carlisle. We can't wait five days to rescue Leona. I can't even imagine what those monsters must be doing to her right now." she sobbed, burying her face in her hands as the situation came crashing down on her.

_**~1~**_

"Stop!"

Leona screamed ad Felix tickled her in the airplane. Leona was laughing so hard tears were streaming down her face, "Felix! Stop! I give, I give, alright!" she cried as Felix let her down from his shoulder.

As soon as he turned his back on her, she stuck out her tongue at him.

Without even turning around Felix said, "Put that thing back where it belongs little one, or your going to wish you were born without a ticklish stomach."

She shoved her tongue back in her mouth so quick, it made her little teeth hurt.


	2. Unwanted Guests

**Unwanted Guests**

I sighed sitting in the gardens with Aro. I had used my gift to grow vines all around the gardens, giving it a messy, yet somehow neat look.

Aro absolutely adored me and my power.

He had explained to me when I first arrived that I was his true mate. He told me true mates were very rare and hard to find and most people just found mates instead of their other half.

I wanted to show Aro how much I appreciated him for all that he has done for me.

So I concentrated hard and a lily appeared next to Aro who was sitting on the bench next to me reading.

He looked up and saw the lily. He smiled and plucked the lily from the vine. He placed it in my hair, lovingly stroking my cheek.

"You're so very talented mia cara. I can't wait to see how your power will grow when you're older." Aro whispered to me, breaking the peaceful atmosphere.

This was peaceful.

This was home.

The confrontation was a week ago.

A week since I ran away.

A week since everything was right.

A week of pure, unrated happiness.

When I was born I didn't think everything was going to turn out the way it did.

I thought I was going to stay with the Cullen's and be happy with them.

Go to high school with them, eat a vegetarian lifestyle with them.

I had never been more wrong.

In a way, I'm glad my parents ignored and made me angry and bitter. If I hadn't and I still loved them I wouldn't have left them to go with Aro.

"What has you thinking so hard my dear?" Aro murmured, stroking my curls away from my face.

"I was thinking about how different my life would be if I stayed with the Cullen coven." I shuddered, "It was horrible. They would've made me go on to be a vegetarian and made me attend high school for all eternity!"

Aro chuckled at my outburst.

"Calm now dear one," I instantly slumped against him, obeying him. "Your here with me, they can't get you here."

I felt his fingers dance along the side of my head before he put pressure there. I obeyed him letting my head fall in his lap with a sigh of content.

He always knew how to keep me calm.

He knew me better than I did.

And it's only been seven days since he first met me.

I lazily opened my eyes when I felt footsteps approach.

It was Felix.

I liked Felix. He was always making me laugh. He was nice to me. But he looked worried about something as he bowed to his master.

"Master there's someone here to see you."

Aro waved him off not looking from his book, "I'll be there in a few minutes,"

"But master, it's..." Felix hesitated.

"Yes?"

"It's the Cullen's," He lowered his voice to whisper in Aro's ear.

I reacted instantly.

My body froze, my heart stopped for the briefest of seconds before kicking into overdrive, and my temper flared.

"What?!" I cried hysterically jumping off Aro's lap, "Why are they here? Why are they so determined to ruin whatever happiness I have? Why can't they just go to hell and stay there?!" I ranted as I paced.

I could hear a thunderstorm getting close to us but I was too furious to put the dots together and make the connection I was doing that.

"Leona,"

I froze at his voice.

I turned around and dropped to my knees in front of him.

My bloody red dress swirled around me as I keeled at his feet, silently begging for forgiveness.

"I'm sorry for loosing my temper Aro," I whimpered, hoping I didn't make him angry at me.

I had always had a problem with my temper but Marcus was helping me learn to control it. I guess I needed more practice.

"Oh my darling." I heard Aro sigh before his hands came down and lifted me off the ground, "Get up my dear."

He plopped me down next to him.

"I'm not mad at you sweetheart,"

"You're not?"

"Of course not. After how they misused you your reaction is understandable."

Aro looked up and sighed. "Do you want to stay with Athenodora while I deal with the Cullen's, or do you wish to come with me?"

"I want to go with you. I'm not weak," I said determinedly crossing my arms over my chest and looking up at him.

He picked me up and placed me on his hip before walking back to the castle.

"You know this position completely contradicts what I just said about not being weak," I said dryly as he carried me like a toddler into the castle to the throne/feeding room.

I would never admit it out loud but I actual enjoyed being picked up by him.

"Do you now?"

Dammit. I forgot he was still touching me.

He chuckled at me before growing somber as he neared the throne room.

As we entered he strode up to his throne before sitting himself down with me in his lap.

"Are you sure you want to be here piccolo?" Marcus questioned me with concern in his voice.

Marcus and I had grown close at my brief stay here.

I thought him as a father. He was no Edward. Which made me love him even more.

"Yes Marcus," I said softly shifting in Aro's lap nervously before calming down when Aro began to pet my hair.

After a few seconds of silence I heard footsteps approaching the double doors.

Multiple footsteps.

I laid my head on Aro's shoulder taking calming breaths as I was about to face the people that knocked me down.

That left me to rot. They only cared for Ren. That never loved me.

The doors swung open and Jane and Alec stepped inside.

There were three figures behind them.

Bella.

Edward.

And Carlisle.


	3. Confrontation

**Confrontation**

"Ah, Carlisle. To what do I owe the pleasure?" Aro said calmly, stroking my curls away from my face as we both sat on his dark black wooden throne in the cold dark feeding room.

They stood on the drain in the middle of the floor.

"Aro, we've come to take Leona back home with us,"

I almost scoffed.

Why the hell would they want me to come back to their home? Just so they can torture me some more?

Just so they can see how much it burns me to see them love and care for Renesmee more than they ever would me?

I buried my face in Aro's neck, trying to stop the angry tears that were trying to escape my pain filled eyes. They never loved me!

What would they gain if I went back?

Just for some entertainment? To inflict pain on me for their pleasure?

They'll just have to use Ren for that, because I _refuse._

"Now why would I let this extraordinary, little treasure go back with you?" Aro asked, gently rubbed my back, giving me comfort.

"Leona, baby please come home," Bella said, raising her hand for me to take.

I blinked at her and made no move to go towards her.

"Leona," Bella said more forceful than before.

I just blinked at her again.

"No,"

It's funny how a two letter word could cause so much confusion for some people.

"W-what? Leona you're being ridiculous, come home now." Bella tried to persuade me.

"What part of 'no' don't you understand." I cocked an eyebrow at her, "I. Don't. Want. To. Go. With. You." I said, hoping it might sink into that thick skull of hers.

Aro petted my curls soothingly.

"Now, now, sweetheart." he cooed to me, "No need to be rude to our guests."

"Aro, just let her go." Edward said, "She doesn't have a talent. She's useless to you, just let her come home. She doesn't belong here with you."

She's useless.

She has no talent.

She doesn't belong here.

She doesn't belong with Aro.

It's funny how four little sentences could completely shatter a person in just seconds after the words left their lips. But now I know.

I honestly thought I was past this. The hurt and betrayal I would feel when one of them ignored me, or tossed me away to play with Ren instead. But it appears they can still break me, little by little.

I vaguely heard the sounds of Aro's snarling and snapping, but my brain didn't register what was happening until I felt the wind rush past me as Aro rushed away from the feeding room, through the double doors and away we went.

As soon as we were out of their sight I let the tears fall.

_She's useless._

I am, aren't I? I have nothing to give to Aro while he has everything to give to me. It wasn't fair on him to have to deal with me. I have nothing for him. I am but a loyal peasant to my king as he sits on rightful throne and keeps balance to the vampire world. I am completely and irrevocably useless to them.

_She has no talent._

I don't do I? I'm nothing. What is the best I could do with my gift? Make it rain on them.

Aro can read every thought a person has ever had, Jane can inflict an illusion of pain on someone without lifting a finger, Alec can render the strongest vampire useless by cutting of their senses, Chelsea can break and bind emotional ties.

And what can I do compared to them? Sprout a rose from the ground. I'm not special, I'm a kid trying to believe that I fit into this world.

_She doesn't belong here._

I couldn't agree more. I don't belong here where everyone has a purpose to fulfill, or a duty to preform. I can't do anything for anyone. All I do is take, take, take and I give nothing back to them. To these people who have offered me a home to live. A bed to sleep. A library to read till my hearts content. All the human blood I could drink until my thirst burns no more. Company of such wisdom from the kings Marcus and Caius. Aro's comfort.

I don't belong here with them, as much as I love this place I should go back with the Cullen's. Then I wouldn't be such a burden on the kings. Even if I did leave them, my loyalty would never waver. They call and ask for a favor I will be there, even if it kills me.

_She doesn't belong with Aro._

I knew I would never be enough for the god. I knew and yet I let my childish dreams and hopes get the better of me. I knew it wouldn't last. That he would find another and she would take my place as Aro's mate. She would be beautiful, confident, smart, and have a use for him. She would be strong for him if he ever needed someone to lean on (though I highly doubted he of all people would need the help). She would be his savior, his greatest strength, his greatest weakness, his equal...his lover.

_**~3~**_

Aro's heart broke as he heard Leona's thoughts. He hated how just a few words from those awful Cullen's could bring his strong Leona to her knees. A few words was all it took to crumble her spirit, confidence, but most of all...her faith in herself.

Leona trusted him to the ends of the earth, but she didn't trust herself. He heard her thoughts about how pathetic and weak she was, how she didn't deserve to be here with them. He saw how she pictured his 'replacement' of her. How the woman would be beautiful, and smart and would be his savior.

Leona was everything she had described as the perfect mate for him.

She just didn't realize it...yet.


	4. Proving Your Worth

**Proving Your Worth**

"Concentrate Leona, you can do it sweetheart." Aro encouraged me as I struggled to keep the boulder in the air with the green vines wrapped around it.

It was a lot harder to control mother nature than one might think. She does not simply bend to one's will, no matter how much I willed it.

We were practicing my power in the gardens.

Ever since the Cullen's came back into my life to try and take me away, I wanted to prove to myself that I belonged here with the Volturi and that I wasn't useless...especially to Aro.

I wanted to show him I was strong and I could protect him.

I whimpered as I strained myself to keep it up.

The vines around it started to snap as the boulder began to slip. My legs gave out as the boulder and myself went crashing to the ground.

My eyes rolled into the back of my head but I was still conscious for the most part.

"Leona!" I heard Aro call to me in panic. I felt his hands on me as he swept me up.

"Sweetheart are you okay? Leona, Leona please, darling, speak to me!" he cried growing more and more panicked as I remained silent.

A whine escaped me as I cracked my eyes open, staring right into Aro's panicked face.

"Can I go again?" I muttered giving him a weak smile.

"That's it, no more for today little one." Aro picked up my physically looking teenage body and carried me into the castle up the flight of stairs and into the library.

No one knew why but I had a major growth spurt since my little 'visit' with the Cullen's. In just a few months I had grown from my pathetic stance of 3'7 to an outstanding 5'1.

I was delighted I was growing so fast. Aro however was more worried than happy. He was worried about my health as my body continued to grow, but Demetri had assured him I was fine.

My head lazily turned and I saw Marcus and Caius in the library, reading in silence by the fireplace. They both looked up at us when the double doors opened up.

Marcus was on his feet in an instant.

"What happened piccolo?" he cooed to me while soothing stroking back my black curls away from my face.

"I had a fight with a boulder. The boulder won." Caius snorted at my sarcastic comment. I knew he secretly enjoyed my sarcasm as it did match up to his.

Aro gently placed me on the couch with strict orders not to move. He left after a few minutes to get me a bottle of blood to consume.

"So, I'm take it your session with mother nature was unsuccessful?"

"Ha, ha, ha. No." I laughed dryly at Caius' sarcastic comment.

To everyone else he was a heartless, cold, ruthless, monster who only craved power, but I knew him better then that. Even if he denied it every time I could see in his eyes he cared about me. He was just not the type of person that was going to express it...or even admit it to himself.

"How shocking,"

"One of these days Caius, I am so gonna kick your ass."

He looked up from his book and raised an eyebrow at me. If anyone else had said that to him, they would most certainly be dead right now, but not me.

Why? I can say with the utmost certainty...I have no fucking clue why he lets me get away from speaking to him like that.

"The day you beat me in a match is the day I switch my diet of human blood to animal."

I blinked when an image of Caius in the forest and the look of utter disgust covering his face as he bit into a bunny rabbit was just too funny.

I laughed so hard I almost fell of the couch. I looked up to see it was Aro who had caught me, and was also holding a bottle of blood for me to drink.

Once his hand touched my skin all my thoughts drifted into his mind. He chuckled at me when he saw the image of Caius drinking animal blood, before setting me back down on the couch and handing me the bottle of red liquid.

"Here mia cara. Drink this and when you're feeling better you can start your violin lessons with Chelsea." Aro told me.

My eyes widened at the thought of playing with my beloved violin. I loved forcing out the sweet melody of the fine instrument. It was also handy at getting out my emotions too.

Playing the violin was my one safe outlet.

_**~4~**_

I happily skipped down the halls. I had just finished my session with Chelsea and I had learned a new song. I was so excited to show Marcus. He loved it when I played the violin for him.

Just as I had reached the door to the library I heard their voices.

"We can't let this go on any longer Aro! We have to deal with him now," I heard Caius angry muffled voice through the door. "His army is growing stronger with ever new member he adds!"

I heard a sigh.

"I suppose your right. He is creating too much of a problem. I'll send Jane and Alec up to dispose of Joham and his little army of hybrids..." I was no longer paying attention to the conversation at hand.

This was my chance to prove to everyone that I belonged here!

I ripped the door open in my eagerness.

"I can do it!" I cheered looking at the three startled vampire kings. "Let me take of Joham."

"Leona," Aro said, "How ling have you been standing there?"

I ignored his question, skipping up to him.

"I can do it! Send me up there with Jane and Alec, I can take them!"

"No,"

I froze.

"What?"


	5. To Disobey Him

**To Disobey Him**

"What?" I whispered devastated as I stared into Aro's eyes, "Why not?!" I cried outrageously.

This was my chance to prove to them – to everyone that I do have what it takes to be here. And Aro won't let me go?

"I can do it!" I cried, crossing my arms across my chest.

I wasn't some weak, childish, little girl! I can do everything they could do and they still won't let me go?

It's not fair!

"Why won't you let me go? I can help-"

"Leona!" Aro sharp voice cut me off. "Mia cara," he lowered his voice before reaching out to stroke my cheek, "It's not that we don't think you can't handle."

"Then why-"

"It's because it's too dangerous." Aro calmly reminded me ignoring my protest. "You're still so young, and inexperienced. Jane and Alec have been with us for centuries, they can handle themselves. You, however, cannot just yet."

This only made me feel angrier.

"But if you just let me-"

"Not another word Leona,"

To my surprise it was Caius that cut me off.

"But-"

"No!" he snapped, "Now go to your room." Caius pointed to the door.

I gave a short frustrated scream as I marched myself out the room and down the hall.

_**~5~**_

I sat in the corner of my room, sobbing into my bent knees.

Why didn't they understand? Why couldn't they just let me prove to them I was worth it?

Was I...not worth it? Was that what the problem was?

Edward's words came back to haunt me.

_She's useless._

No I'm not! I can do anything!

_She has no talent._

I shook my head in denial.

_She doesn't belong here._

Yes I do! I do belong here with Aro! If I could just prove it.

_She doesn't belong with Aro._

I cried harder into my knees at that thought.

Just let me be worth it. Please, just let me be worth it.

I sniffled looking up when an idea suddenly came to me.

I can prove it. I just have to show them I'm little or weak. I could sneak out and take down Joham myself and then they'll see! They'll see how much I'm worth it then!

_**~5~**_

I waited until the 'fishing party' of tourists Heidi gathered pass me before making my escape.

The best time to sneak out would be when they were all distracted by the blood of humans. I waited until I heard their screams before quietly sprinting towards the door. I hid in the shadows as I made my way past the unsuspecting humans and out of Volterra.

Joham's location was somewhere in Italy, trying to create another hybrid. I'll take him down.

I'll prove to them I am worth it.

Then they'll love me.

Then they'll never get rid of me.

All because I'm worth it.

_**~5~**_

I crouched down behind a tree as I gazed at the house. I could hear their voices inside. This was it, my one and only chance at proving myself and I was not going to waste it. I had run all the way here. It seemed to take forever but it had only been a few hours.

I closed my eyes and concentrated on my gift. I looked up at the sky to see the storm rolling in.

Perfect.

I could use the lightening as a distraction and then while they were ignorant to my presence I could attack and kill them. Then I'll come back home victorious.

I could do this.

I was so busy making my plan that I didn't hear the footsteps behind me until it was too late.

"And who might you be?"

I turned around to see a red eyed vampire staring at me.

It was Joham.

He found me.

...shit.

_**~5~**_

I tugged on my chains. I was chained to the wall once Joham discovered the Volturi pendent hanging form my neck. He was going to kill me.

The door opened up and Joham casually strolled in.

He sighed shaking his head at me.

"If only I had gotten to you first instead of those blasted kings. You could've made such an addition with your gifts." he sighed sadly shaking his head before reaching up and wrapping his hand around my throat, choking me.

I gasped and squirmed for air as he applied more pressure to my throat.

Where did this all go horribly wrong?

I closed my eyes and an image of Aro floated through my mind. I can't let him kill me! I have to prove myself to Aro. I have to!

I forced the electricity from the palms of my hands onto him.

He screamed in pain and dropped to the floor. I took the chains and used my electricity to fry them to bits. The door burst open to reveal his daughters standing at the door.

Their gaze was on their fallen father before snapping to me.

They lunged at me. I quickly sprouted vines from the ground and wrapped it around their waist and held them up high. It was a lot easier than the boulder.

I was too busy concentrating on the girls that I forgot about Joham.

He came up behind me and ripped his claws through my stomach. I screamed in pain, but it only fueled my need to kill them. I sent out the electricity through my palms again and shocked all of them.

Their screams of pain filled the air as I laughed.

I'm worth it.

_**~5~**_

I sighed in relief when the Volturi doors came into my view.

I was so proud of myself! I proved to them and myself that I could. I belong here! I belong with Aro. Edward was wrong, I wasn't useless, I was victorious!

My blood dripped down my injured stomach as I shoved the doors open.

My smile of victory immediately fell off my face when I saw Aro, Marcus and Caius standing before me, looking livid as hell.


	6. To Admit To Stupidity

**To Admit To Stupidity**

"Leona," Aro's voice was so calm, but it only made him scarier, "I have been worried sick about you!" he roared at me before he sniffed the air.

His eyes widened and he looked down at my bleeding stomach.

"I told you Leona! I told you, you weren't experienced enough and now look at yourself! You've injured yourself in your foolishness!" he snapped at me.

"But I did it!" I screamed back, "I killed Joham and his daughters! So what if I got injured in the process, the only thing that matters is that I did it! I won!"

"No you didn't Leona! You could've lost your life! And for what? On some ridiculous notion of proving your worth to me?"

I winced.

He took a deep breath.

"Leona go to your room. You are no longer allowed to leave unsupervised at any time. You are a child and shall be treated as such as long as you act like one."

"I'm not acting like a child!"

I was just trying to prove my worth to him dammit!

"You are! I'm doing this for your own good."

_For your own good._

"I hate you! I wish I never met you! I wish I was back home with Bella and Edward rather than you!" As soon as those words came out of my mouth I regretted them instantly, but my female pride refused to let me back down.

I turned and ran to my room, but not before seeing Aro's face crumble in pain.

I had caused that.

I had caused Aro pain just because I wanted to prove to everyone I was worth.

I just wanted to prove Edward wrong.

But only now after everything had been said and done did the situation come crashing down on me. I acted so selfishly. All Aro did was to try and protect me. And what did I do? I disobeyed him anyway thinking I was right while the millennium old vampire was wrong.

But I was the one who was wrong.

I was so, so wrong.

What have I done?

I treated him so poorly.

I didn't belong here did I?

I was too immature and childish to be what Aro needs his mate to be.

She needs to be strong.

Selfless.

Confident.

Worthy.

Trustworthy.

Beautiful.

Intelligent.

But most of all, to love him.

I was nothing like that.

I was weak.

Selfish.

Meek.

Unworthy.

Unreliable.

Plain.

Stupid.

But I stilled loved him.

I didn't know when I fell, but I know I had already fallen for the king. And I also know...he may never want to see, speak, or even hear about me again.

It broke my heart.

But I knew whatever he decided to do with me...I deserved it. Whether to execute me, or kick me out, it'll kill me inside, but I know he'll move on. He find that right girl-no woman, for him and he'll be happy. She'll by his side and love him like he deserves.

But I'll never stop loving him.

"Leona, are you listening to me, my dear?" Marcus asked in concern as I spaced out.

His voice snapped me back to the present time. We were in the library and Marcus was giving me a history lesson, one which I had been so disrespectfully ignoring.

It had been a month since my stupid plan to prove my worth and I haven't seen Aro in all that time, not even once.

It killed me.

"Huh? Oh...I'm sorry master," I apologized, a fine blush coating my pale cheeks.

"What troubles you?"

I hesitated. Could I tell Marcus? Of course I can. If anyone could help me...it's Marcus. After all, he is the expert in relationships.

"I think I've fallen in love with Aro," I admitted to him, "I didn't realize I loved him until after I had said those awful things to him and I stormed off. My god," I whispered in grief, holding my head in my hands as every thing came crashing down on me, "How will he ever stand to look at me when I just outright disrespected him like that?"

A silence passed between us before I felt his hand on my shoulder.

"My dear, everything that passed between you two the other day was just said in anger and pride. He will not take you're words to heart. If anything I'm pretty sure he's beating himself up right now of how he shouted at you."

I looked from my hands in shame. I was making Aro unhappy. I didn't want that, I would never want that for him.

"Tell me what to do Marcus...I'm begging you," I whispered as the tears slipped down my face.

I can't believe I had hurt him like that! After all Aro has ever done for or to me he didn't deserve my childish attitude. All he did was try to protect me and what did I do? I acted like a spoiled bitch.

"I think it would be best if we cut this lesson short, don't you agree Leona?" he stood up and offered me a gentle smile. "Why don't you go and play on your violin, that always seemed to help you figure things out." he offered before striding through the double doors and vanishing in the dark hallway.

_**~7~**_

So there I sat, by the lake as the sun was slowly consumed by the Earth's crust with my violin in my lap. My black dress bellowed around me as the wind swept over me.

I sniffled before placing my bow at the strings and letting myself go. I let myself feel the melody of the song and began to hum along to it.

It gave me peace. No matter how short, I felt peaceful for a few blissful seconds.

I let the tears fall as the moon shone its lights on me.

I wept for my stupidity.

I wept for my words.

But I wept for Aro the most.


	7. Gone With The Wind

**Gone With The Wind**

I looked up at the round white ball in the sky as the song finished.

I had to apologize to him.

I had to beg for mercy and grovel at his feet.

I had to beg him to forgive me, though I don't deserve it.

I had to let him know I didn't mean it.

But I had to let him know...I was in love with him.

I stood up and turned around determined to find Aro and apologize the living back side off him, only to stop abruptly, my violin crashing to the ground.

There standing before me were two very familiar vampires.

Vladimir and Stephan.

The used to be royal vampires until Aro, Marcus, and Caius attacked their tower and took their throne.

"That was so touching," Vladimir said, placing a hand over his dead heart in mock sadness, his Russian accent clear as day.

I took a step back. They took a step forward.

"What are you two doing here in Italy? Trying to take back your throne?" I mock pouted, "Didn't that just go swell last time?" I have to admit that mocking them was not the greatest tactic.

"We came here as a favor to your parents. They were devastated when you left them for the Italian scum," I held back a growl when Stephan insulted my family, "So they told us to come here and 'collect' you thinking they had brainwashed you."

"I'm not going with you now, or ever so you might as well piss off before they come looking for me," I said bravely even though I just wanted to curl into a ball and cry for Aro to come save me.

Maybe this was my punishment. My sentence for betraying Aro.

"Oh don't worry your little head about that," Stephan said stepping forward even closer to me, "We sent on a false trail. It should keep them busy for a few hours at least."

The last thing I saw was Stephan's hand coming up and grasping my throat. He applied pressure on a nerve and I was gone into the dark.

_**~7~**_

I grunted when I woke up. My hands were tied to the wall while my feet were bound together. I started to struggle and squirm, desperate to escape.

I couldn't let them take me back to those blasted Cullen's.

I'd rather die first then see their faces again.

I could feel the sharp tugging in my chest. I was far away from Volterra. Far away from Aro.

I wondered if he realized I was gone yet. I wondered if he even cared or if he was glad I was gone. My heart gave a painful clench at that thought alone.

I could feel the tears building up behind my eyes. I tried to hold them back. I had to stay strong and focused so I could return to Aro.

I looked up when a light suddenly invaded the small dirty room. I looked up to see Vladimir and Stephan in the doorway.

"Oh look Stephan, our little pet is up."

"How exciting,"

I swallowed...hard.

_**~7~**_

"Where is she?" Aro screamed hysterical as his guards came back empty handed.

They had realized something was wrong when Leona was gone for over three hours. At first Aro thought she had run away again only to find her broken violin and two other vampire scents in the area.

Vladimir and Stephan.

He was going to kill those Roman bastards if it was the last thing he ever did! He couldn't believe his poor Leona had been kidnapped.

She was too young to fight for herself. She wasn't prepared enough to deal with a situation like this.

If they harmed a single hair on her head, he was going to have Jane have her fun with them for centuries on end.

He threw his wooden carved throne across the room. It landed with a crash as it collided with the table and chairs on the left side of the room.

"Demetri!" he yelled.

Said man appeared in the room within seconds.

"Yes master?"

"Track Leona, I want her found by tomorrow. If not, consider that table," he gestured towards the pile of wood and splinters in the corner, "your head."

Demetri swallowed and nodded and sprinted out of the throne room to begin tracking their lost princess.

Aro let out a low mournful wail as his chest clenched again. Yet another reminder that Leona was gone and in the clutches of two very bitter vampires that held a grudge against them.

He knew he should've killed them when he had the chance.

He knew he was not going to make that same mistake again. As soon as they find Leona he will personally track those bastards down until they were nothing but ash floating in the air.

_**~7~**_

"You don't have any plans on handing me to the Cullen's don't you?" I asked them bitterly.

"No," Vladimir said casually leaning against the wall. "We just let then think that so we could get close to you."

"Why me?" I asked, "What am I to them? I'm nothing more than a fascinating hybrid to them. I'm nothing but a guard."

I tried convincing them.

Vladimir shook his head, "I saw what happened in the clearing, when you looked into Aro's eyes. You are Aro's mate."

My eyes widened.

"And if we take away his mate, he'll become crazed with the mating instinct and he'll be at his most weakest."

"And then," Stephan continued, "We'll tear the bastards apart and watch as the Volturi crumble."

I gasped in horror as I imagined them ripping off the heads of my family members. I couldn't let them do this.

I tried to bring forth my gift of mother nature but it failed me. I was too weak. I haven't fed properly in weeks, I was too torn up about my argument with Aro to drink anything.

They laughed as they watched me struggle.


	8. To Just Give Up

**To Just Give Up**

I let the tears fall off my cheek onto the floor. I didn't know how long I had been in here, it could've been minutes, days, months. Time had no meaning to me anymore. Not since they told me what they were going to do with my family.

My head fell with a thwack against the stone wall.

I didn't know what to do.

They weren't feeding me so I couldn't use mother nature to help me out.

I was at a loss at what to do.

They were going to use me to take down my loved ones. I couldn't let myself be responsible for the destruction of the Volturi.

I sighed.

I had to come up with some kind of plan to escape them. But they were even older than the Volturi. My chances of escape were too slim.

I have failed Aro in more ways than one.

_Forgive me, mia amore._

_**~8~**_

"What do you mean the Romans plan on killing my daughter?!" Bella screeched.

"They don't plan on bringing Leona home. They're going to kill Leona to weaken Aro and take back their throne." Alice explained somberly.

"Oh my god." Bella gasped as the whole of the situation came crashing down on her. "This is all my fault," she whispered in grief, collapsing on the couch behind her in the Cullen's living room.

If she had never gotten the Romans to 'rescue' Leona she would still be in Volterra. Albeit she would still be in the clutches of the Volturi, at least she wouldn't be dead.

"Where are they?" the distraught mother demanded standing up.

"They're holding here in an abandoned building in England. Liverpool I believe." Alice said, rubbing her head. She was getting a headache from searching into Leona's future so much.

"So we go to Liverpool and rescue here," Emmett said before rushing off with the others to pack and plan their trip.

Bella sighed looking out the window.

"Don't worry, I'm coming baby. I'm coming for you."

_**~8~**_

The Romans were right. Aro was weakened by the mating pull of his little Leona. He was hysterical as the time passed and there was no word on Leona's whereabouts.

To everyone else he seemed calm, cool, and collected on the outside but on the inside he was slowly but surely going insane.

He mumbled to himself as he paced back and forth. It's been three days since his beloved kidnapping and they were no closer to finding her.

Demetri couldn't track Leona or the bastard Romans. They must have some gifted vampire with them. A shield maybe.

A shield.

_Isabella._

Those blasted Cullen's!

Why didn't he think of them sooner?

Of course they would have the Romans kidnapped her, they think she's being held here against her will.

As soon as he got his hands on those vegetarian bastards, he'll kill them all.

"Felix!" he roared, "Bring me those blasted Cullen's!"

_**~8~**_

If I closed my eyes I could pretend I was home.

With Aro.

With me just sitting on his lap as he read to me. We'd be sitting in the library next to the fireplace. I would snuggle up to him and he would lay a kiss on my forehead.

I would fall asleep listening to his sweet melodic voice. He would carry me to my king sized bed once he heard my breathing even out. I would feel so safe and loved.

He would tuck me in and tell me he loved me. He would hold me in his arms as I slept. As I dreamed of the perfect life, only to wake up and realize, I was already living it.

But as I open my eyes now all I see is the four crumbling walls around me.

All I would feel is cold and alone.

I cried as I realized I'd never be able to tell Aro I was in love with him. I cried knowing one of the last words I ever said to him was, 'I hate you'.

I cried for not knowing if he felt the same way. I leaned back against the wall, resigned to my fate.

Aro always said I was brave and strong, well look at me now love.

See what a pathetic soul looks like. Cause here I am.

I couldn't fight them. I wouldn't be able to fight them.

They were thousands of years old.

I was nothing more than a squabbling teenager to them.

I've just given up.

For myself.

But I will never give up Aro.

I will never stop fighting for him.

Aro.

My savior.

My protector.

The one who stole my heart without even realizing it.

My heart tugged in my chest, it missed him. I missed him.

I miss you mia amore.

Please...find me.

Because I've just given up.

That's who I am.

A quitter.

_**~8~**_

"They aren't there, master,"

"What?"

"The Cullen's are gone."

"Gone where?"

"I don't know. But I had Demetri track their credit card. It looks like their on their way to England."

"That's it! Follow them, they must know where Leona is. Go and take as Jane and Alec with you."

"Yes master," Felix bowed and left the study.

Caius heaved a sigh as he leaned back in his chair. He hoped to god the Cullen's knew Leona's whereabouts or he'll rip them apart before Aro could even get to them.

He didn't want to admit it, but Leona had grown on him. With her sarcastic comebacks and her teenage wit. He loved getting in a spat with her, because he knew she wouldn't back down for nothing or no one, except maybe Aro.

He sniffed standing up. He had to go inform Aro.

Before his poor brother looses his mind even more than he already has.

_**~8~**_

_Bang!_

The door burst open. Leona jumped in shock looking up.

Her eyes widened in horror when she saw the familiar figures standing in the crumbling doorway.

"Mom? Dad?"


	9. Who's Weak Now?

**Who's Weak Now?**

I shook my head squeezing my eyes shut in denial as they approached me.

Not them! Anyone but them! Please!

"Leona! Baby are you okay?" I felt their hands on me.

Touching me.

Violating me.

_Stop!_

I wanted to scream at them but my mouth refused to work.

I felt myself being picked up. I started to struggle against them. No! Take me back!

"Shh, Leona it's okay," Edward tried to soothe me.

No it's not! I wanted to shout at him.

"Shh, it's okay Vladimir and Stephan can't hurt you anymore,"

I felt myself being placed in a car.

No! I refuse! Ya hear me!_ I refuse!_

I snapped my eyes open and jumped from the car. I sprinted away from them only to be tackled to the ground.

"Leona, listen to me." I heard Jasper say from behind me, "You're okay. They're gone." I could feel myself relaxing against my will.

Fucking Jasper and his stupid power.

I struggled to keep my eyes open but he was too strong.

I'm ashamed to say...I gave in to his influence and passed out.

_**~9~**_

"...our flight leaves...should be enough...get home and..."

The sound of voices floated through my ears as I woke up. I winced, cracking my eyes open. I was in a hotel bed, with the covers tucked around me.

I saw a bottle of red liquid by my bedside.

As soon as my lips touched it I almost spat it back out.

It was animal blood.

At least it was better than nothing.

I quickly swallowed the foul thing and got out of bed, seeing the connecting door cracked open a bit. I could hear their voices from inside the other room.

I walked through the door. Carlisle, Alice, Edward, and Bella were all in the room.

Conversation immediately ceased when they saw I was awake.

"Where am I?" I asked them.

Bella suddenly flung herself at me, clutching me to her chest like she actually loved me.

"Oh Leona!" she cried, "I was so worried about you baby! I thought I'd never see you again! Don't worry, our plane leaves in just a few hours-"

"Your plane," I interrupted her.

"What?"

"I'm not getting on that plane." I told her firmly.

"Of course you are! Don't you want to go back to Forks? Renesmee really misses you-"

"Don't! Just don't mention that name to me!"

All my memories of how I felt so tormented by this family came to my mind and I was too weak to shove them back. The walls I had so carefully built around my mind came crashing down and every thought and feeling was on display for Edward to see.

He gasped as he looked at me in horror.

"No," he whispered stepping closer to me, "Leona, baby, that's not true."

"Isn't it?" I whispered back, "Isn't it true? I think it is. I was always the unwanted child, while you flaunted Renesmee's so called perfection on my face! You loved her more then you loved me!"

Bella gasped sharply when I said that. "What? No, that's not true we both love you equally-"

"Liar!" I wailed. I could feel the power of mother nature at my fingertips. Now that I had been sustained I could easily take them out.

"You loved Ren more than me! You hated me! I wasn't good enough for you! I never was! I fooled myself into believing that I could be enough for you but you didn't care, you didn't cared then and you'll never care now."

I let the tears fall.

"I'm happy in Volterra and you had to rip it away from me, didn't you? You couldn't stand the idea of me being with the most loving people I've ever met so you had the Romans hired to dispose of me."

"No!" Bella cried, "We wanted the Romans to rescue you, to bring you back home-"

"I was home!" I screamed holding my head in my hands, "I was home, until I fucked it all up because of you!" I pointed my finger at Edward.

"You said all those nasty things to me! You made me believe I was worthless! So I disobeyed Aro to go on some stupid journey to find my worth only to come back and ruin any chance I ever had at being with Aro!"

"Leona," Edward fell onto his knees in front of me. "I didn't mean it like that sweetheart. I was just saying that to try and convince Aro to let you come home."

I shot the electricity out of my hands onto Edward.

He flew back into the wall with a _bang! _

I heard Bella gasp in shock as the electricity swirled around me before finally receding inside me.

"I love him! I'm in love with him! And you took me away! Aro didn't kidnap on the day we were all supposed to die. I came with him willingly! Because he offered me something you never gave me...love. He promised to love me and you messed it up!"

I took a deep breath.

"I'm going back to Forks with you. I'm not going anywhere with you. I want you to go home and I want you to stay away from me. I want you to go back go pretending I never existed. Can you do that? So I can finally be happy? I swear to you I will never be happy with you people. So just go home."

I backed away from them.

"I don't love you. I don't care if you do love me. I don't care about you! All I want is Aro."

I wiped away my tears.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I need to go back to Volterra, get on my hands and knees, and beg Aro to take me back."

I heard the door behind me open.

"I don't think that will be necessary Leona,"

I whirled around.

There he was.

Standing there in all is glory.

_Aro._


	10. How Do I Say Goodbye?

**How Do I Say Goodbye?**

The house was completely silent as Carlisle finished telling the rest of the family what had happened.

After they had taken Leona most of the family had taken a flight back home and Bella, Carlisle, Edward and Alice were supposed to follow them with Leona, but they never expected Leona to fight them.

Leona was with Aro in Volterra and there wasn't a thing they could do about it.

No words could describe how awful Edward felt at that moment.

When he was in front of the kings and said those horrible words he didn't think it through. He just blurted them out in a hope Aro would release his daughter. He had no idea it would ruin his little girl.

After Aro had shown up on their doorstep he simply walked up to Leona picked her up and walked away, but not before he gave Jane the go ahead to teach them a lesson about family.

Edward shuddered and cringed at that painful memory.

"So what now?" Esme whispered as she cuddled closer to Carlisle's side, needing the comfort.

"We do what Leona wants. We let her go." Carlisle replied, resting the top of his head on his mates.

"What?" Bella whispered incredulously, "That's it? We just let that-that monster take my daughter?!"

"Bella," Edward soothed her, "There's nothing we can do. Leona's happy-"

"How can she be happy with those bastards!" she cried, "How do you even know she's happy? Maybe-maybe they used Chelsea's gift on her, binding her to them so she can't come home!"

They all knew Bella was just grasping at straws now.

They had to face the truth. Leona wasn't coming back home, no matter how much they begged or cried.

Leona felt abandoned by them and they were blind to the truth until Leona opened their eyes.

She had made her choice and she didn't pick them.

"I don't-" Bella sobbed, "I can't-what if we just-"

"Mommy," Renesmee was the one to speak up, "Let Leona have her happy ending. Say goodbye to her and let her live in happiness."

Bella picked up Renesmee and held her tightly to her chest as she began to cry silently.

Nothing else was said on that day.

The day they realized Leona was lost to them.

_**~10~**_

Aro sighed as he held Leona tightly to his chest while the jet took off.

He was so worried for her, his poor Leona had such an unwanted adventure, being kidnapped by those blasted Romans, who were now piles of ash, then taken hostage by the Cullen's!

He was so proud of her when she blasted Edward into the wall with her power of mother nature.

He would never admit it out loud but he was worried those damned Cullen's would convince her to go back to Forks with them.

Oh, how wrong he had been! She stuck up for herself and for her real family, and he couldn't be more proud of her for he feared it would kill him.

Leona mumbled and shifted in her sleep before opening her eyes. She looked up at Aro.

"I love you," she whispered.

He froze, looking down at her in shock.

That was the first time she had ever said I love you to him.

His eyes produced venom filled tears that will never fall.

"I love you too piccolo,"

He leaned down and kissed her forehead and pressed her more tightly to his chest.

When he had picked up Leona and carried her out of the room the Cullen's were holding her in he physically had to stop himself from falling to his knees.

He heard in her mind how she admitted she was in love with him.

_I'm in love with him!_

She had shouted to the Cullen's when they tried to take her away.

His heart had been cracked wide open and Leona had settled herself comfortably and permanently into his being.

He already knew he was in love with his little Leona but to hear that she returned those feelings, he's died on the inside and Leona had brought him back to life.

He didn't know how he would ever repay her for following him into the forest and begging him to take her away.

He didn't save Leona, Leona saved him.

And he wouldn't have it any other way.

_**~Five Years Later~**_

I sighed leaning back against Aro. This was peaceful, this was perfect.

No one hadn't heard or seen any of the Cullen's for four years. They disappeared off grid. I hoped to god they stayed that way. I was done with them. If I never heard their name again it would be too soon.

I married Aro when I physically looked to be eighteen. That was four blissful years ago.

I had stopped aging a few months ago. I looked to be in my early twenties now.

I turned away from the fireplace to Aro, feeling the need to declare myself...again.

"I love you," I cooed to him, softly tugging on a lock of his jet black hair.

He chuckled, "I love you too mia cara,"

I never got tired of hearing him say those words to me.

This is what I wanted.

This was what I always wanted.

To finally be loved.

To finally be someone's equal.

I never heard from the Cullen's after I had left with Aro. I was glad. I didn't need them to barge in on us and ruin everything. I didn't miss them.

How could I when I have a whole new family that actually loves me?

Everyone accepted me so easily. I loved them. I knew that I didn't belong with the Cullen's. But I know I belong here.

"I love you, so much." I whispered leaning forward to kiss him.

He swept me up and carried me to our room to love me like the world was ending.

This was my forever, and I couldn't be any happier.

_The End_


End file.
